Genjutsu?
by Uchikurai
Summary: CH3 up!/Bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke dari dunia Shinobi tiba-tiba berada di zaman serba modern. Dan bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke di zaman modern tiba-tiba terdampar di dunia Shinobi? /"Dimana ini?"
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi perang dunia shinobi keempat akan segera dimulai, dan kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat sering merenung, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya gadis berambut merah maroon sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang ia ajak bicara, Uchiha Sasuke. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia sudah berada satu meter dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ketiga rekannya yang kini menatapnya, lalu kembali melihat lurus ke depan. "Tidak ada yang kupikirkan." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri." lanjutnya.

Ketiga rekan Sasuke saling berpandangan bingung seakan saling bertanya, 'kenapa Sasuke semakin aneh saja akhir-akhir ini?' dan serempak mereka mengangkat bahu mereka dan menghela napas bersamaan.

Lelaki yang berambut oranye, berdiri dan mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu. "Tolong tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke." ucapnya datar.

"Tapi-" gadis berambut merah maroon tampak ingin menolak.

"Sudahlah serahkan saja pada Juugo." ucap lelaki berambut biru pucat, menaruh tangannya mengalungi leher gadis berambut merah maroon itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!" bentak gadis berambut merah maroon sambil mendelik tajam ke arah lelaki berambut biru pucat.

"Kalau kau galak begini tidak akan ada lelaki yang menyukaimu!" ejek lelaki berambut biru pucat.

"Suigetsu, Karin." panggil Juugo. Karin dan Suigetsu pun segera keluar begitu melihat tatapan Juugo yang mengintimidasi, yang tak kalah seram dengan tatapan akatsuki lainnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia merasakan kedua rekannya yang lain sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau terlihat kacau." ucap Juugo, kakinya melangkah perlahan dan berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kau khawatir?" tanya Juugo sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan datar. Ia mengerti kenapa Juugo bertanya dengan suara berbisik, karena ia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini terdengar oleh Karin ataupun Suigetsu.

Angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua, membuat helai demi helai rambut keduanya berayun mengikuti arah angin. Sasuke masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan, Juugo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Di sana sebuah Pohon Sakura berdiri dengan kokoh. Ah iya, ini 'kan sudah memasuki musim semi.

"Apa kau memikirkan seseorang?" tanya Juugo memastikan, ia teringat akan bekas rekan se-timnya Sasuke saat di konoha yang berambut merah muda, yeah seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda senada dengan apa yang kini ia dan Sasuke lihat.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, dan keduanya pun terdiam hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura." gumam Juugo, berhasil membuat bola mata Sasuke melotot kaget. "Kau menatap pohon itu, apa kau memikirkan rekanmu itu?" tanya Juugo.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, dan keadaan kembali hening.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak mengerti pikiran perempuan." Juugo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia... seperti tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Hal yang menurutku bodoh."

"Anak bodoh itu, apa yang dipikirkannya." kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit emosi. Juugo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang semakin ngelantur.

"Aku tidak akan kembali kedesa dimana keluargaku di bunuh... oleh kakakku sendiri, dalam misi khusus." kini Juugo mulai memahami arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Mereka berdua sangat menyayangimu." ucap Juugo, kini terbayang wajah Kimimaro yang tersenyum kepadanya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya dalam benak Juugo. Ia juga teringat wajah rekan Sasuke saat meminta Sasuke kembali.

"Cih." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengambil kasur lipat di pojok ruangan dan menggelarnya, dan ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menutup matanya.

Juugo menatap Sasuke yang sudah terbaring di atas kasur lipatnya, ia teringat akan kedua bekas rekan satu timnya Sasuke di konoha. Ia mengira Sasuke sangat beruntung dalam hal ini, tapi ia menyayangkan akan tindakan Sasuke yang menjauhi rekannya di konoha. Juugo kembali teralih pada sebuah Pohon Sakura yang sudah menampakkan beberapa bunga berwarna pink pucat pada batang dan rantingnya. Dimata Juugo, Pohon Sakura itu seperti sebuah pohon yang di penuhi oleh cinta.

.

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genjutsu?© Nakiaka Ayu**

**Teen**

**Genre: Sci-fi/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Warning: OC/OOC/Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Semi-Canon, de el el! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**Sumarry: Bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke dari dunia Shinobi tiba-tiba berada di zaman serba modern. Dan bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke di zaman modern tiba-tiba terdampar di dunia Shinobi? /"Dimana ini?" batin Sasuke, ia memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya yang tampak asing baginya./RnR, please~**

_**Chapter 1: Dimana ini? Sasuke di zaman modern.**_

_'Kringgg' 'Kringgg' 'Kringgg'  
><em>  
>"Engh..." Sasuke segera membuka matanya saat mendengar suara jam weker berbunyi nyaring di dekatnya. Seingatnya, sudah tiga tahun lamanya dirinya tidak bersinggungan dengan benda elektronik semacam jam weker untuk membangunkannya tepat waktu saat pagi.<p>

"Sasukeee bangun naaak~ sarapannya sudah siap~!" terdengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya. Tunggu, dimana ia sekarang?

Sasuke segera duduk dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring. Mata onyxnya menatap ruangan dimana ia kini berada.

_"Dimana ini?"_batin Sasuke, ia memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya yang tampak asing baginya. Sasuke segera mematikan jam weker di dekatnya yang masih saja berdering nyaring, lalu menyikapkan selimut yang menyelimutinya, dan berjalan menuju kaca yang terdapat di pintu lemari di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Alisnya makin terangkat saat melihat apa yang ia kenakan dari pantulan cermin, sepasang piyama tidur bermotif kelinci biru. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini kecuali saat dirinya masih kecil. Ia pandangi sekali lagi ruangan tempat dirinya kini berada. Matanya kembali menangkap sosok meja belajar, tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, kamar mandi, dan masih banyak lagi, dan yang Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah sebuah benda elektronik tipis yang kira-kira tebalnya dua centimeter tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

_"Tok tok tok"  
><em>  
>Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk yang membuat Sasuke kaget. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, matanya melotot sempurna, tubuhnya seakan membeku menatap sosok wanita yang kini tersenyum padanya.<p>

"Sarapannya sudah siap Sasuke, kenapa kamu tidak segera turun? Ayah dan kakakmu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." ucap wanita itu dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

_'Kaa-san? Apa mungkin? Apakah ini mimpi... atau sejenis genjutsu?'_batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya masih tetap sama, tidak melakukan gerakan semenjak ia melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Dirinya masih sulit mencerna keadaan yang menimpanya.

"Sasuke?" tampaknya wanita itu mulai menyadari gelagat aneh yang di berikan Sasuke. Sasuke pun terjolak kaget mendengar namanya di panggil, ia tatap gugup sosok wanita di depannya.

"Ayo keruang makan," ajak wanita itu, menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke, mau tak mau kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah mengikuti kemana tujuan wanita itu berjalan membawanya.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan, rasanya ia seperti terbang ke awang-awang merasakan pegangan lembut di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Matanya seakan tidak dapat berkedip menatap sosok wanita berambut biru donker seperti rambutnya yang kini berjalan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti melangkah dan Sasuke yang masih melamun tanpa sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Wanita itu menoleh, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Kau tampak aneh hari ini Sasuke. Cuci muka dulu sana sebelum ikut makan." ucap wanita itu, mengecup sekilas kening Sasuke, dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arah kamar mandi di dekat dapur yang di gabung dengan ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke mana?" samar-sama daun telinga Sasuke menangkap suara yang juga cukup familiar di telinganya menanyakan dirinya.

Dengan segera Sasuke membasuh wajahnya, lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu ia pun berjalan keluar kamar mandi, kembali teringat saat wanita yang mirip dengannya tadi mencium keningnya, wajah Sasuke merona membayangkannya. Entah rasanya seperti ada perasaan bahagia yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya, dan ia pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siapa saja yang ada disana.

_'Apa-apaan ini! Apa ini semua genjutsu?'_ batin Sasuke mulai emosi. _'Siapapun orang yang menggunakan genjutsu ini, aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena sudah mempermainkanku dengan memunculkan keluargaku seperti ini.'_geram Sasuke dalam batin.

"Sasuke." pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersenyum padanya. "Kenapa kau diam saja di sana?" tanya pemuda itu.

Pria paruh baya di depan pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar. Refleks Sasuke yang melihatnya teringat saat dirinya masih kecil, ia pun segera berjalan cepat dan menempati bangku yang kosong di sebelah pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sasuke hari ini kau yang memimpin doa." ucap satu-satunya wanita disana.

"..." Sasuke masih bergeming, ia menatap wajah ketiga orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya sambil waspada.

_'Kalau ini genjutsu aku tidak akan tertipu.' _dengus Sasuke dalam batin.

"Sasuke?" wanita di depan Sasuke menatapnya heran, begitupula dua laki-laki lainnya, menatapnya bingung akan tingkahnya yang sangat berbeda.

"Hn." dan di mulai dengan dua huruf Sasuke memulai doanya, ia menunduk diikuti anggota keluarga yang lain. Tunggu! Keluarga? Ah Sasuke masih belum percaya akan hal ini, menurutnya ini adalah sebuah genjutsu milik shinobi-shinobi yang sudah sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mahir genjutsu. Ah rasanya ia kesal sendiri mengakui dia benar-benar terbuai akan genjutsu

menurut Sasuke

yang menampakan keluarganya ini.

Dengan di angkatnya kepala Sasuke anggota keluarga yang lain ikut mengangkat kepala masing-masing dan mulai bergumam "Itadakimasu." sebagai ucapan sebelum makan.

"Kamu ini, masa tasmu tidak kau bawa?" omel Mikoto. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas selempang berwarna hitam dengan satu lambang Uchiha di bagian depan tas.

Tangan Mikoto langsung terulur memberikan tas selempang itu kepada Sasuke, yang langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari Sasuke. "Arigatou Kaa-san." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke pun membungkuk salam, dan berlari keluar rumah. Itachi yang sejak tadi menunggu Sasuke pun refleks menyalakan mobilnya dan mengejar Sasuke. "Ada apa dengan dia?" gumam Itachi.

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san!" teriak Itachi, sebelum ia benar-benar menancapkan gasnya.

"Sasuke! Hei!" teriak Itachi, Sasuke yang merasa di panggil pun berhenti berlari. Tak lama kemudian mobil Itachi sampai di dekat Sasuke. "Team inti klub atletik memang hebat ya?" gumam Itachi.

"Ayo masuk nanti kau terlambat sampai di sekolah." ingat Itachi, namun Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Sasuke?" Itachi yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Grep" Sasuke dengan sigap mendorong Itachi sampai mentok pada tembok pembatas di kompleks distrik Uchiha.

"Katakan... KATAKAN KALAU INI SEMUA ADALAH GENJUTSU!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi. Itachi yang sekarang di pojokkan oleh Sasuke hanya membulatkan matanya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti akan apa yang di pikirkan adiknya kini.

"KATAKAN HEI KAU ITACHI!" Sasuke terus berteriak, menatap Itachi dengan tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, ia merasa tidak mengerti, ya, ia tidak mengerti.

"JANGAN BOHONGI AKU!" Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya pada jas kerja Itachi.

"Untuk apa aku bohong padamu Sasuke! AKU INI 'KAN KAKAKMU!" teriak Itachi tak kalah kencangnya, ia ikut mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah Sasuke.

"KAKAKKU ITACHI SUDAH MATI! MATI KARENA AKU!" bantah Sasuke. Perlahan pegangannya pada jas Itachi melonggar, matanya melirik sendu.

"Tapi aku masih hidup Sasuke." ucap Itachi dengan pelan. Sasuke kembali melirik Itachi yang kini menatapnya lembut. Tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang. Ia semakin kalut dalam emosinya. _Benarkah ini genjutsu? Atau kenyataan?_Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Genjutsu? Aku asli Sasuke, kau bisa memegangku, kau bisa mendengar suaraku, kau... dapat merasakannya 'kan?" Itachi kembali meyakinkan Sasuke, kalau dirinya bukanlah genjutsu. "Ini bukan dunia ninja, dimana kau memakai teknik taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ini zaman modern Sasuke! Zaman shinobi seperti itu hanya khayalan!" lanjut Itachi. Sasuke semakin membeku mendengarnya.

_Zaman Shinobi, benarkah itu hanya khayalan? Zaman modern? Zaman macam apa itu! Dan benarkah ini bukan sebuah genjutsu?_Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi aku bisa membuktikannya padamu, kalau Zaman ninja itu ada!" Sasuke pun menjaga jarak dari itachi, dan memainkan tangannya menjadi sebuah pola sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, munculah bola petir di tangan kiri Sasuke. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya melotot tak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke, darimana kau mempelajari ini!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Itachi.

"Ini benar-benar _sulap_yang amazing!" kagum Itachi.

Tunggu! Apa yang tadi Itachi katakan? _Sulap_?

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung ke arah Itachi. Perlahan kilatan petir di tangannya menghilang.

.

.

-Tsuzuku-

**AN/Author Note's**: Hoaaaaaaaa =o=a buat Fic bau lagi #Inner: Baru kalee!#

Aku buat fic baru ini, untuk kupersembahkan kepada Satyaharii (Juusan Otome), Chiwe SasuSaku, Chezahana Yuuki, Beby Amira, Himeko Apriella, Acha, Cicak, Retno Andika (Neliel Minoru), Kang Mas(?) #ditabok Indah# dll teman-temanku, juga para readers sekalian.

Berhubung aku Islam, aku tidak buat Fic Natal, anggap saja ini fic Tahun Baru, walau updatenya bukan tahun baru O3O #plak

Next? Or Delete?

R

E

V

I

E

V

Please ^_^

Happy New Years too~ #kelupaan#plak


	2. Chapter 2

**Genjutsu?**

oleh Yurisagi Ayu Kawaii Usagi pada 31 Desember 2011 pukul 20:36

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya bergoyang seirama angin. Matanya menatap kosong rumah yang ada di depannya. Bukan! Bukan karena rumah itu dia seperti ini.

"Cklek"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dalam ruang pribadinya.

"Sasuke?" ucap pemuda yang muncul dari balik pintu, memperlihatkan dua batang cokelat sebelum ia memasuki ruang pribadi pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sasuke sendiri langsung berbalik dan kembali memandang keluar jendela, ia tatap langit-langit, tampak sepi tanpa bintang, hanya terisi bulan purnama.

Pemuda yang memegang dua batang cokelat segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke, dan mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia lalu memberikan satu batang cokelat kepada Sasuke, dan ikut memandang langit.

"Malam purnama ya?" gumam pemuda itu.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mulai membuka bungkus cokelatnya, dan mulai memakannya.

"Itachi." panggil Sasuke, masih menatap langit sambil membuka bungkus cokelatnya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Itachi segera menoleh menatap adiknya. Tangan kanannya mengarahkan batang cokelat kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengemutnya bagai permen, sesekali ia menggigitnya.

"Uh... a-apa kau pernah merasa nyaman di dekat err... seseorang?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona saat bertanya.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke yang merasa di panggil pun merasa perlu untuk menatap sang kakak.

'tuk' Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke sendiri hanya melebarkan matanya, karena kaget tiba-tiba kakaknya menyentil keningnya. Itachi menarik kembali tangan kirinya, dan Sasuke kembali menormalkan ekspresinya dan sedikit menampakan senyumnya. Hanya dengan kakaknyalah Sasuke bisa tersenyum dan bermanja ria, yeah walau bukan manja seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Itachi, ia merangkak keluar jendela. Sasuke pun turut mengikuti kakaknya.

"Hanya bertanya!" jawab Sasuke, wajahnya kini menampakkan ekspresi sebal walau rona merah masih tetap ada di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati." ucap Itachi, mengingatkan. Itachi mulai memanjat dinding menuju atap rumah. Well, rumah mereka tidak memiliki tangga untuk menuju atap, karena rumah mereka seperti rumah kebanyakan, atapnya hanya berbentuk segitiga bukan segi empat.

"Lebih cepatlah kau Itachi." ucap Sasuke yang kini menunggu giliran untuk naik ke atas dengan berpegangan pada kayu bingkai jendela kamarnya, sedangkan Itachi sendiri kini sudah hampir mencapai atap.

Memang, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dua Uchiha ini, memanjat dinding untuk sekedar duduk di atap rumah. Mulanya ini adalah ide Itachi saat tengah malam main masuk saja kekamar Sasuke yang kebetulan belum tidur, dan tiba-tiba Itachi berjalan ke arah jendela dan keluar lewat jendela. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang belajar pun menjadi penasaran dan melongok keluar jendela, dilihatnya Itachi sedang memanjat dinding, hingga sampai di atap, Itachi mulai merangkak di atas genteng hingga sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang saat itu penasaran pun melupakan kegiatan awalnya untuk mengikuti sang kakak memanjat dinding, mulanya sih Sasuke merasa deg-deg'an saking ngeri dan takut jatuh. Tapi semua itu berhasil ia atasi saat melihat Itachi sedang berdiri tegap di atas atap, membuat jiwa lelakinya tertantang untuk mencoba.

Kini, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berada di puncak atap rumah mereka. Tapi Itachi masih saja terus berjalan ke arah kanan di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kupikir aku punya tempat yang bagus." ucap Itachi. Sasuke hanya diam saja, berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya, tapi saat ia melihat kedepan ia sudah tidak melihat Itachi lagi, ia pun celingukan dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya "Dimana Itachi?"

"Itachi!" panggil Sasuke.

"Aku disini Sasuke!" Sasuke merasa suara Itachi ada di ujung sana, dan ia kembali melangkah dan berjongkok melirik ke bawah.

"Aku tak tahu kalau disini ada rumah pohon eh? Kenapa tidak sejak lama saja!" gumam Sasuke, ia mulai turun di bantu Itachi.

"Haha..." Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecilnya. "Aku baru membuatnya bersama teman-temanku saat ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah." lanjut Itachi, Ia memanjat bagian teratas rumah pohon, sedangkan Sasuke tetap pada tempatnya.

"Aku pernah..." gumam Itachi, ia memandangi bulan purnama.

"Hn?"

"Aku pernah merasa nyaman di dekat seseorang... Tapi dia sudah tiada..." gumam Itachi.

"Maaf..." ucap Sasuke, ia merasa bersalah pada kakaknya.

.

.  
><strong>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genjutsu? (c) Nakiaka Ayu**

**Rate : Teen**

**Genre: Sci-fi/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Warning: OC/OOC/Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Semi-Canon, de el el! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**Sumarry: ****Bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke dari dunia Shinobi tiba-tiba berada di zaman serba modern. Dan bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke di zaman modern tiba-tiba terdampar di dunia Shinobi?/RnR, please~****  
>Chapter 2: Dimana ini? Sasuke di dunia shinobi<strong>.

.

.  
>"Hei jangan kau makan apel itu brengsek! Itu milik Sasuke-kun!" seru Karin sambil berusaha mengambil apel yang diambil Sugetsu dari kantong belanjaannya.<p>

"Sasuke saja belum bangun." ucap Suigetsu dengan santai ia menggigit daging apel yang masih segar itu dengan memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"Hei, kalau kau menggigit sekali lagi daging apel itu-" Karin mulai berucap panas dan mengeluarkan aura seperti ingin membunuh Suigetsu saat itu juga. Suigetsu yang merasakan aura Karin mulai mundur-mundur diikuti Karin yang maju sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberikan apel bekas gigitanku ini untuk Sasuke?" ucap Suigetsu yang sudah terpojok oleh Karin. Ia kembali mengigit bagian lain dari apel itu.

"Ap-"

"Atau kau ingin memakan apel bekas gigitanku ini? Oh romantisnya~" Rasanya sampai hati Karin mendengar ucapan Suigetsu barusan. Romantis? Oh yang benar saja! Hell no~ semua orang juga tahu kalau dia hanya menyukai Sasuke, perlu di tekankan? SA-SU-KE.

"Dasar brengsek, mana sudi aku memakan apel bekasmu!" teriak Karin mulai frustasi. Tapi dalam benaknya ia masih belum rela kalau salah satu apel special yang ia beli untuk Sasuke-kun'nya di makan oleh orang menyebalkan macam SU-I-GE-TSU.

"Berarti apel ini untuk Sasuke?" Suigetsu memperlihatkan apel yang sudah diberi tanda berupa gigitan-gigitan di beberapa bagian pada daging apel tersebut, ia memperlihatkannya tepat di depan wajah Karin dan itu cukup membuat Karin tambah geram

"SU-I-GE-TSU!"

dan di lanjutkan dengan Karin yang memukul wajah Suigetsu, sesekali kakinya ikut andil dalam kegiatan 'menghajar' seorang Suigetsu yang hanya mengaduh tanpa bisa melawan wanita ganas di depannya.

Sasuke mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ia pun bangkit duduk dari tidurnya, seketika itu juga ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya atau bisa kita katakan itu adalah melongo ala Sasuke. Di depan matanya terlihat orang-orang yang ia kenal mengenakan pakaian yang aneh-aneh dan...

Tunggu! Sasuke mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan tersebut. Mana ranjangnya? Jam wekernya yang biasanya membangunkannya mana? Lalu meja belajar dengan sebuah laptop kesayangannya yang berada di atasnya? Lemari pakaian? Kamar mandinya? Cat dinding biru aqua'nya? Lalu...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mulai menghentikan pertanyaan konyol yang hanya satu intinya kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya, lalu "Dimana ini?" batin Sasuke. Tempat ini terlihat kumuh, ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya, tentu saja. Eeeeh ia hampir lupa, bukankah tadi ada yang memanggil namanya?

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya tertuju pada pria berambut oranye yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau terlihat berbeda?" ucap pria berambut oranye yang bisa kita panggil Juugo. Matanya menangkap gelagat Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan.

"A-aku ada dimana ya?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Hey, meski ego seorang Uchiha tinggi, tapi Sasuke masih ingat pelajaran sastra jepang di sekolahnya, tentang pribahasa 'Malu bertanya sesat di jalan' yang menurut ego Uchihanya adalah 'Gengsi bertanya sesat dijalan.'

Juugo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban, dan ini cukup membuat urat kepala Sasuke menyembul kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Juugo. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menggaruk pipinya, sungguh itu bukan kebiasaan Sasuke yang Juugo kenal.

"Sepertinya, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ini?" ucap Sasuke. Juugo, ah bahkan Karin dan Suigetsu yang sedang bertengkar pun terdiam mendengarnya. Sasuke tidak akan bicara hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti tadi, tapi yang mereka dengar barusan adalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke lah yang bicara. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke. Ia heran kenapa mereka semua malah terdiam dan menatapnya heran.

"Kau terlihat aneh..." ucap Juugo. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya demikian.

"Apa kau Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal memang, tapi dalam benak Juugo dan Suigetsu menyetujui pertanyaan Karin kali ini.

"Apa kau bermimpi jalan-jalan kesuatu tempat sampai melupakan tempat persembunyian kita?" kali ini Suigetsu yang bertanya. Ini pertanyaan yang cukup masuk akal, bermimpi ketempat yang diinginkan biasanya saat sadar akan lupa sesaat dimana dirinya berada bukan? Tapi ada yang aneh, biasanya orang yang bermimpi akan sadar setelah melihat lingkungan dia berada, tapi Sasuke? Dia malah masih tetap kebingungan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." ucap Sasuke. Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo terdiam. Mereka menatap intens Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya, kau memang Sasuke." ucap Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu. "Coba keluarkan Chidori." sambung mereka.

"Apa itu Chidori?" tanya Sasuke, ia memasang tampang polos yang di ajarkan sahabatnya di sekolah.

"Tidak tahu?" tanya Karin.

"Hn." Dan mereka bertiga pun berpandangan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin. "Kau bukan Sasuke-kun!" Karin menunjuk kening Sasuke.

'Ini pasti bukan Sasuke-kun, dia pasti hanya menyamar di sini. Jadi tak apa 'kan? Kalau aku melakukan ini padanya?' batin Karin. Karin masih menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada kening Sasuke.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Sasuke-kun yang asli!" Karin menatap tajam mata Sasuke. Bahkan, Karin mengakui, Sasuke yang ia lihat ini seperti tidak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke asli. Namun satu hal yang Karin sadari, mata Sasuke yang ada di depannya ini terlihat lebih hangat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari keningku." gumam Sasuke, suaranya berubah tegas, pandangan matanya berubah dingin.

'Aku gak terima seorang Uchiha direndahkan oleh seorang Fans.' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Kalau kau memang Sasuke, apa kau tahu sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia shinobi, dan kau..." Suigetsu mulai buka suara. Ia menyeringai pada Sasuke. "...kau adalah ujung tombak untuk memenangkan perang ini, Sasuke." bersamaan dengan ucapan Suigetsu, mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya.

"Jubah yang kau pakai sekarang." Juugo ikut mengeluarkan suaranya, sejak Sasuke bangun, ia sadar ada yang beda dari Sasuke.

"Adalah jubah Akatsuki." sambung Karin, ia sudah melepas tangannya sejak Sasuke menatapnya.

Sekarang dimata Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu, Sasuke sedang menunduk. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang berfikir keras, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal menurutnya. Ah, ia baru ingat kalau Itachi, kakaknya pernah mengatakan "Dunia Shinobi itu tidak ada, itu hanya dunia khayalan anak-anak." tapi melihat tiga orang di depannya kini, membuat Sasuke ragu.

'Kami-sama... Dimana sebenarnya aku? Kalau memang ini benar-benar dunia Shinobi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sasuke.

"Kak Itachi pernah bilang padaku..."

"Hm?" gumam Suigetsu.

"Dunia shinobi hanya khayalan."

'Bruk'

Sasuke merasa kepalanya pening dan seperti berputar-putar, pandangannya tampak kabur. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya seperti remuk. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke berfikir, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan meski dalam ingatannya terasa samar, karena saking sakitnya tubuhnya. Seingatnya Karin memukulnya hingga terpental.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya. Tangannya ia arahkan pada sudut bibirnya, dan hidungnya. Berdarah. Sasuke menatap orang-orang di depannya. Ia kembali berfikir, kenapa wanita 'merah' itu memukulnya?

"Ajari aku." gumam Sasuke sambil memegang keningnya, dan menatap tajam Juugo. "Ajari aku cara menjadi shinobi." lanjutnya.

Sasuke menyadari setelah merasakan kekuatan Karin. Tenaganya membuktikan ia memiliki stamina yang cukup di atas rata-rata manusia biasa. Didalam dirinya sendiri Sasuke mulai memutuskan, seandainya memang dunia shinobi memang ada, ia harus membuktikannya. Apalagi ia kembali teringat perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke adalah ujung tombak untuk memenangkan perang. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa, tapi ia merasa kali ini ia harus percaya pada mereka. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk belajar menjadi shinobi. Ia harus siap.

'Aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa dunia shinobi itu,'

~Tsuzuku~

AN/ Minnaaaaaaa~ kurang panjang ya? T^T gomenne~

Arigato Gozaimasu buat 13 orang yang sudah mengreview fanfic abal-abal ini T^T #terharu#

Dan fic ini terlihat makin ancur T,T #pundung.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleaseeeee~


	3. Chapter 3

Hening. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi Sasuke terlihat lebih murung daripada biasanya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Disisi lain, Itachi terlihat agak tidak fokus menyetir. Sesekali Itachi melirik adik satu-satunya yang terus saja menatap keluar jendela.

Masih terpikirkan di kepalanya tentang kilatan petir yang Sasuke tunjukan tadi, juga kata-kata dari Sasuke tentang dunia ninja dan dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah tiada. Membelokan setir ke kanan, mobil Itachi memasuki halaman sekolah tempat Sasuke bersekolah.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Itachi, nada suaranya tampak tidak bersemangat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya sambil menyanggul tas berwarna senada rambutnya pada punggungnya. Sasuke tatap gedung tempat ia bersekolah, gedung yang sangat besar dan sangat menakjubkan.

"Dimana kelasku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kelas special A di lantai paling atas." jawab Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju koridor utama. Tangan Itachi mengepal.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genjutsu? © Uchikurai**

**Teen**

**Genre's: Sci-fi/Fantasy/Friendship**

**Warning: OC/OOC/Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Semi-Canon, de el el! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**Sumarry: Bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke dari dunia Shinobi tiba-tiba berada di zaman serba modern. Dan bagaimana ceritanya, bila Sasuke di zaman modern tiba-tiba terdampar di dunia Shinobi?**

**##**

**Chapter 3: Ditolak? (Sasuke di zaman Modern)**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila berada di posisi Sasuke sekarang? Duduk anteng di tempat yang membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Bukan terlihat lagi, tapi memang bodoh. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti－coret. Sasuke belum mengetahui dan belum pernah mendengar kalau ada mata pelajaran yang bernama Fisika.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Di dunia shinobi－coret－ di dunia tempatnya tinggal selama ini yang ada hanya mata pelajaran melempar kunai, berlatih ninjutsu, melatih keseimbangan, dan matematika untuk merancang jebakan, atau memperkirakan seberapa jauh arah serangan musuh. Huh ini benar-benar keadaan yang sangat mendesaknya, apa itu Fisika? Rasanya ia gengsi untuk bertanya. Dan Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang ia kenal di kelas ini? Bodoh memang, kenal dunia yang ia diami kini saja tidak, apalagi orang-orang yang mendiaminya. Tapi dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah _'Itachi dan keluargaku saja ada, masa orang-orang yang pernah aku lihat di dunia shinobi tidak ada?'. _Well pemikiran yang simpel tapi all right.

_Deng dong deng dong~  
><em>  
>Tak ada yang Sasuke kenal eh? Tapi banyak yang di curigai olehnya, seperti ciri-ciri kenal tapi penampilah no way! Kembali melihat kedepan! Rasanya OOC sekali ia hari ini, bangun dari tempat tidur berada di kamar yang asing, bertemu keluarga yang telah tiada, dan bersekolah di tempat yang megah dan damai. Eh kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya seperti surga saja? Bertemu orang-orang yang telah meninggal, tempat yang damai, dan sebagainya. <em>'Itu tak mungkin kan?'<em> batin Sasuke keningnya berkedut gusar.

"Sasuke jawab soal di papan tulis!"

.o.O.o.  
><em><br>'Brukk'_

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai atap sekolah, tangan kanannya berada di atas keningnya, menghalangi sinar matahari langsung mengenai matanya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan dan tidak memihak sama sekali padanya. Sejam yang lalu ia meninggalkan jam pelajaran fisika begitu saja dan pergi ke atap. Selama satu jam di atap Sasuke hanya menatap kompleks perumahan di sekitar sekolah yang terlihat indah dari atap hingga ia merebahkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini tidak pernah ia kira sebelumnya, ia jadi memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada perang shinobi nanti kalau dirinya tidak ada? Ah dirinya tak ada pun perang masih tetap akan berlanjut.

"Kuso!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu berdiri dan melompat ke atas pagar, berdiri tegap dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitar.

Sejauh mata onyxnya memandang, kalau tidak bangunan pencakar langit yang terbuat dari kaca, ya kompleks. Selain itu ia melihat taman yang tidak dapat dibilang sepi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!" suara khas wanita terdengar di sekitar dirinya. Well, Sasuke tidak peduli jadi dia tetap memandang kosong hamparan langit yang bahkan ketinggiannya bisa saja dikalahkan oleh gedung-gedung disana. Hei, tidak mungkin kan?

_'Brakk' _

Suara pintu yang tertubruk membuat Sasuke tersadar dan segera menoleh kebelakang, di dekat pintu atap memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning terdiam menatapnya. Sasuke hanya terheran-heran, "Naruto?" gumam Sasuke merasa cukup familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Aku tahu pasti sakit rasanya teme!" orang yang menurut Sasuke bernama Naruto berteriak lantang, memperlihatkan tatapan terluka padanya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ap－"

"Mencintai wanita yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu Sakit! Tapi teme, jangan tinggalkan semuanya hanya karena hal itu.."

"Tu－"

"Jangan lompat teme! Aku sayang kamu!"

"..."

"Aku sayang kamu teme! Aku sayang kamu! Apa itu ga cukup? Oke! Aku cinta kamu temeeeeee!"

"Kau tidak normal ya?"

_krik krik krik_

.o.O.o.

"Aku sayang kamu teme~ aku sayang kamu~ hihihi."

"Diam!"

"Tadi drama yang benar-benar keren Nar!"

"Kubilang diam! Diam!"

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sedang diledek teman-temannya. Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sifat mereka. Sedikit membayangkan kejadian tadi yang membuat jantungnya sempat berdebar kaget atas pernyataan Naruto. Hei dirinya masih normal, tentu saja ia hanya shock mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang cowok!

Kembali memandang Naruto di sana, mengingat perkataan Naruto tentang dirinya yang baru saja di tolak perempuan. Rasanya ia sama sekali belum pernah menyatakan cinta kepada siapapun apalagi perempuan. Lalu, siapa gadis yang beruntung yang bisa memenangkan hatinya? Tunggu! Kenapa dirinya berfikir seolah-olah memang dirinya pernah melakukannya?

_"Cklek"_

Semua penghuni ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu memegang beberapa map, gadis itu berdiri dan tetap bergeming melihat ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya biasa menyendiri kini ramai.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, gomen Sakura-chan hehe..." Naruto dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan untuk keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto terlihat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" kali ini wanita bernama Sakura itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang datar. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa benar ini Sakura? Mengapa dia begitu berbeda?

Setelah Naruto dan teman-temannya keluar, Sakura segera menutup pintu ruang UKS, dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, hingga tatapannya berhenti pada jari manis kiri pemuda itu.

"Biasanya kau memakai cincin itu di sini?" Sakura menunjuk jari manis Sasuke dengan garang. "Apa kau masih melakukan kegiatan bodohmu itu?" omelnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang kini berada di hadapannya memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda, dan lagi ia melakukan hal yang Sakura tidak pernah lakukan padanya. _'Mengomeli seorang Uchiha.'  
><em>  
>Di hiraukannya tatapan Sakura, Sasuke balik menatap Sakura intens dari atas sampai bawah. <em>'Penampilannya sangat berbeda.'<em> batin Sasuke.

Sakura yang ada di hadapan Sasuke kini berpenampilan biasa saja, tapi yang bagi Sasuke berbeda adalah gelang hitam, sejak kapan Sakura suka hitam? Atau memang dirinya tidak tahu kalau Sakura menyukai hitam?

Tunggu, Sasuke ingat sesuatu. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan cincin? Aku tidak pernah memakai cincin." itu memang benar.

Saat Sasuke menatap emerald gadis di depannya, ia sempat tercengang melihat emerald itu kini menatapnya tajam. "Sasuke.."

Hati Sasuke tercenung melihat perubahan tiba-tiba dari ekspresi Sakura yang sebelumnya galak. Sakura menunduk lirih dan berjalan menjauhinya, menaruh map yang ia bawa pada meja dan terdiam di sana.

"Apakah aku belum cukup untuk menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kau inginkan? Kau terus menggoda setiap wanita, dimanapun dan kapanpun..." Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, Sasuke pun balik menatapnya dengan pandangan heran bercampur penasaran.

_'Bahkan biasanya saat aku sedih seperti ini pun kau pasti akan langsung memelukku...'_ batin Sakura. Namun Sasuke yang berada satu ruangan dengannya hanya terdiam.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar UKS, setelah membukanya ia bergumam pelan, namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Padahal cuma kamu lah yang kupunya."

Deg.

**.o.O.o.**

Sekolah sudah selesai, dan murid-murid mulai berhamburan di sekitar sekolah, ada yang berlarian, berjalan santai, hingga berjalan sambil bermain bersama teman-teman mereka. Sasuke berjalan santai, mata onyxnya tenang, perawakannya tenang, hanya saja telinganya terus intens mencaritahu. Tak jauh darinya, Sasuke melihat Itachi sedang bersender pada gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sasuke tampak berbeda ya hari ini?"

Sasuke mulai menangkap suara yang membicarakannya. Dipercepat langkahnya menuju Itachi, dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, seperti apa sebenarnya dirinya yang mereka kenal?

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Jadi, apa kau mau pulang atau ikut denganku?" ucap Itachi to the point.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat ke-khasan dirinya, tapi bukan dirinya yang berada di dunia yang ia tinggali kini. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobil Itachi, Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh mendapati gadis bumblegum dengan penampilannya yang sedikit tomboy kini menatap tajam mereka berdua.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Itachi duga, gadis itu menangis terang-terangan di depan mereka. "Aku..."

"Ssttt... Ternyata benar, alasan Sakura menolak Sasuke karena dia menyukai Itachi." bisik-bisik terdengar dari beberapa siswi yang masih berada di sekitar gerbang sekolah. Itachi tak menghiraukan bisikan itu, hatinya berdesir melihat Sakura menangis, ia memandang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke yang dilihatnya kini malah terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif sendiri, mendekati Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Sasuke kau duduk saja di belakang bersama Sakura." ucap Itachi, ia memandang Sasuke tajam, dan itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Dan mobil mereka pun melaju cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming di tempatnya, sedangkan Sakura sedang menatap keluar jendela, mata emeraldnya terlihat kosong. Itachi sendiri sedang berusaha fokus pada jalan, meski sesekali melirik ke belakang.

"Sasuke, Sakura adalah tunanganmu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, ia kesepian. Biasanya kau selalu memeluknya dengan mesra." ucap Itachi, wajahnya datar saat mengucapkan itu.

"Dan Sakura, aku tahu kau memikirkan tentang Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang ada di sampingmu bukanlah Sasuke yang kau kenal." lanjut Itachi masih dengan tampang datar, tapi cukup membuat dua remaja di belakangnya teralihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka sama-sama kaget, dan Itachi memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. 

~Tsuzuku~

Hola Minna~ ga update setahun ada yang kangen ga nih? :D

Gomen-gomen mood menulis hilang terus xD

Bentar lagi UN, yok yang mau UN Ganbatte! :D

Terakhir boleh minta review :D

Maaf sekali lagi ga sempet bales review TwT


End file.
